Jumping Into Open Arms
by iamawkwardandilikeit
Summary: It was just another day for Carlos and his friends, until a girl from a band jumps into Carlos's arms. Yeah, just a another typical day in Hollywood. Carlos/OC rated for language, no explicit content. Under Construction 5/13/2011


_Hey, guys! I've been rewriting the whole story and I am farther a long and it's gonna be a lot better. I promise. Enjoy the new and improved Chapter One~_

* * *

_Jordyn's POV_

I had been living in Hollywood for four months now; I'm in a band. We're called the White Ties. There's my twin brother, Caleb, the lead guitarist and singer, Pete, the keyboardist, Sonya, the drummer, and me, Jordyn, the bassist.

I'm older than Caleb by eleven minutes, and I will never let him forget it. Peter is Sonya's older brother; luckily they're not twins as well. Peter is three years older than Sonya. Caleb, Sonya, and I are all seventeen, while Peter is twenty. Peter acts kind of like a father to us all.

We signed with Rocque Records, and we're making our first album. The band is a mix of power pop and rock, an awkward genre. Think kind of like The Higher or All Time Low.

As for school, Peter and Sonya's mom is a certified teacher, so we are all home schooled. Back in Sacramento, where we're from, we all went to private schools. So we are all really smart.

My story all starts while Caleb, Peter, Sonya and I are sitting out by the pool reading.

"Damn!" Sonya yells.

"What?" I ask

"Look at that guy's ass!" She points to a tall guy standing with three friends.

"No no no, look at the guy with the helmet. Yum!"

"Jordyn, Sonya, stop so vulgar about the guys butt." Peter said shaking his head.

"Yeah, it's disgusting." Caleb said, hitting my shoulder with his book.

"Oh, shut up, boys. That kid with the helmet deserves praise." I said giggling a bit as we joked around.

"Come on, guys. You can be vulgar abut girls so we can we vulgar about guys" Sonya says then sticks her tongue out at our dumbass friends.

"Yeah, that guy is pretty cute, and he is just my height." Did I forget to mention I am five foot three inches tall? I guess not.

"Well, then go talk to him, Jordyn. Maybe you'll get lucky with him." Sonya says winking.

"I can't do that. People don't like me. I'm not that pretty or cute."

"Oh come on! Don't be ridiculous; plenty of guys check you out daily." Caleb says with a hint of bitterness.

"No they don't"

"Jordyn, I have a dare for you." Sonya said.

"What?"

"I dare you to go up to him and jump in his arms." As soon as Sonya said this, Caleb and Peter start laughing.

"Sonya, I can't do that."

"You can and you will." Caleb says as he pushes me towards them.

With some great spout of courage, I walk up the guy, tap him on the shoulder, then jump into his arms.

"Hey there," I say wrapping my arms around his neck. "What's your name?"

"Um, hi, I'm Carlos." He stammered blushing.

"I'm Jordyn." I whispered by his ear.

"Are you a method actor?" He asked he was slightly shaking, if he didn't have all those muscle popping out of his T-shirt, I would be worried.

"Nope, not at all, I'm in a band." I let go of his neck and dropped myself to my feet on the ground. Carlos was only a couple of inches taller than me.

"Awesome, me too." Carlos said with a big grin.

"Cool, hey do you want to hang out sometime? I think we'd be great friends" His face was in a big smile, as he nods.

"Sure."

"Awesome, walk me over to those laughing crazies over there, and I'll introduce to all my bandmates."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where Sonya and Caleb were standing laughing their heads off. I sat down on a lounge chair and he sat next to me.

"So, Carlos, this is my bands frontman and my twin brother Caleb, our keyboardist Peter, and our amazing drummer Sonya."

A round of nice to meet was exchanged and soon we got down to the awkward question of the dare.

"So can I ask a question, Jordyn? What's with the jumping into my arms thing?"

"Well, Jordyn, here was checking you out and we decided to give her a little dare." Sonya said smirking at me.

"DUDE NOT COOL!" I don't think my face could have got any redder… _'Fuck my life he probably thinks I'm a freak'_ I thought as I covered my face.

"Jordyn, I'm flattered you think I'm cute."

"And that's our cue to leave. Come on, Caleb and Peter."

With the three of them gone it only got more tense and awkward.

"So, your friend Sonya is pretty hot. Is she single?"

I'm pretty sure I could have seen that coming. Everyone thinks Sonya is hot…..Well because she is.

"Yeah, she is. Hey, I think I have practice so I'm gonna head over before our producer has a fit. I'll see you later, I guess."

With that last note, I walked up to our room 4K and decided to lie down on the floor in the middle of the hallways.

"So, does our little Jordyn have a new boy-toy?" Sonya's head peaked out from our room. "Wait, I've seen that face. What did the little bastard do?"

"Carlos thinks you're hot. He asked if your single. I told you people don't like me. That was so awkward and embarrassing!" My muffled voice yelled from the floor.

"Hey, Gustavo wants us down there to record, like right now." Peter said walking into the room and picking me up off the floor. "Get up, Jordyn."

"Fuck my life. I don't want to go record."

"You're going and that's final. Peter, Sonya, and I will kick Carlos' ass later."

As soon as we got to the studio, Kelly had us in the recording booth.

"Gustavo's dealing with another band right now. He said he wants Caleb and Jordyn to be ready to sing." Kelly said sweetly. "So warm up, guys."

"Come on, I hate singing. I sound like a dying cat!" I yelled into my mic.

"Oh shut up, your voice is amazing, Jordyn." Sonya yelled over her warm-up drumming.

"Fine, I'll warm up my voice. Any requests as to my warm up song?" I never do any vocal exercises because I think they're stupid I always sing a song to warm up.

"Oooo ooo sing 'Young' by The Summer Set. I love it when you sing that song." Sonya yelled jumping and out of the room to start the music so I could sing to it.

As the music started, I closed my eyes and smiled. This really _was_ my favorite song. Sonya always knew how to cheer me up. The Summer Set is one of my favorite bands, and 'Young' is my favorite song ever.

_"You and I are young__, __what makes it wrong__ f__or us to fall in love?__  
__And either way__, w__e'll never change;__we'll talk and touch__ t__he day away._

_Now would you__love me, if I was crazy?__  
__Girl, I'm going crazy for you__. __I'm crazy for you__  
__Lets waste away together__. __We can stay this way forever__  
__Because we're never gonna be as young as we are tonight.__  
__We'll let the world know we're alive__ and__ here to chase the flashing lights__  
__Just wait and see__, a__nd there's no need to complicate it.__  
__This will be our year to take it__. __We're never gonna be as young as we are tonight_

_I like the way__ y__ou throw away__ t__he keys, forget your car__ t__o walk with me__, t__he way you always found__ t__he way to see the finer things_

_Now would you__love me, if I was crazy?__  
__Girl, I'm going crazy for you__. __I'm crazy for you__  
__Lets waste away together__. __We can stay this way forever__  
__Because we're never gonna be as young as we are tonight.__  
__We'll let the world know we're alive__ and__ here to chase the flashing lights__  
__Just wait and see__, a__nd there's no need to complicate it.__  
__This will be our year to take it__. __We're never gonna be as young as we are tonight_

_If I'm Romeo__ t__hen you're Juliet__  
__As long as I'm breathing__, __I'll love you to death.__  
__Forget all your friends__; w__e're nothing to them.__  
__I swear__I'll do anything__ t__hat you want me to.__  
__They tell me I'm crazy__ f__or falling for you.__  
__We'll say what we are__; t__hey know how we do._

_Because we're never gonna be as young as we are tonight.__  
__We'll let the world know we're alive__ and__ here to chase the flashing lights__  
__Just wait and see__, a__nd there's no need to complicate it.__  
__This will be our year to take it__. __We're never gonna be as young as we are tonight_

_Because we're never gonna be as young as we are tonight.__  
__We'll let the world know we're alive__ and__ here to chase the flashing lights__  
__Just wait and see__, a__nd there's no need to complicate it.__  
__This will be our year to take it__. __We're never gonna be as young as we are tonight"__  
_

When I opened my eyes I didn't expect to see Gustavo or Carlos and his friends watching me strastruck. My voice wasn't that good, was it?

"Um, hey Gustavo, Carlos and company. So are we gonna record now?"

"Miss I-Sound-Like-A-Dying-Cat, my ass!" Caleb said hitting the back of my head. He grabbed his guitar and started tuning as I walked out to grab so water.

"That was amazing! Jordyn, I want to record a duet with one of the dogs. We'll do it after we finish recording." Gustavo said.

"Do I have to? I hate my voice!"

"Jordyn, you are doing it whether you like it or not." Sonya yelled into one of the mics. "You've been blessed with a voice. Now fucking use it, bitch."

"I love you too, Sonya." I yelled into the mic outside the recording booth. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, James, I think you and Jordyn would sound good together so after the finish recording we'll test how your voices sound together. Got it? Now Jordyn get back in there, and dogs, go and wait somewhere out of the way!"

It made me laugh how Gustavo was nice to us, and horrible to them. I walked back into the booth and picked up my bass as I chuckled to myself. I could feel the boys eyes burning wholes in my back. _'Yeah, that's right bitches. I can sing'_

For the next two hours, we laid down only two different songs for our album.

"Alright, Sonya, Caled, Peter, you three are done for today. James get in there with Jordyn." Who I guessed to James stood up from his seat next to Carlos and the other guys whose names I still did not know. He walked over to me and extended his had to shake.

'_Holy fuck, I got lucky. Tall. Muscular. Hot. __Fuck Carlos, I will take James.__'_ I thought to myself as we shook hands. "So what are we singing, Gustavo?"

"Since we're just testing out your voices, you two can chose."

"How about we sing 'Where Are You Now?' from the Summer Set? Do you know the song James?" Whenever I think of a duet, I always think of this song.

"Yeah, I've heard it a couple times. It's a good duet. So you really like The Summer Set, huh?"

"Enough chatting! Start singing, dog and Jordyn!" Gustavo yelled.

I looked straight at Sonya who gave me a thumbs up. This is gonna be fun.


End file.
